rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves View: Erika's Blitzkrieg
Erika's Blitzkrieg Damos Crusade Campaign The U.N. Ambassador face went white with Erika's demand. "G-Give you control of OUR forces!? Are you insane!!? Why on Earth, would I trust Our forces in YOUR '''hands!!!?" The man had a point. You don't trust your army to an alien group; especially one that wants your planet. Erika's demand was absurd to say the least. Yet, Erika didn't seem at all fazed by the politician's statement. "I'm glad you asked. Come over here and I'll explain it to you in detail." She got hold of a walkie talkie. "Attention crew. I want the following soldiers on the deck...." So it came to be that we all sat at a table, and tried to convince the man to give in to Erika's request. Za'Shan boasted of our superior powers, as well as him being even more superior in regards to the rest of us. A new guy named Allistor went on a mad rant. A man called Sluttonia added that we would be far more efficient, and ummmm well, other people joined in on it. I don't remember all of them. I was busy sleeping. (I told you I just got back from a mission.) In the end, the man caved in. Erika wasted no time in her attack. She immediately ordered the ship on course to take out all Chaneese nucular warheads. One by one, the Brisk Intervention's lance destroyed every nucular facility the country controlled. A transmission came from the Chaneese government; begging her to stop bombing thier country. Erika replied back, "Oh no sir. You're quite mistaken. I'm not going to bomb your country. I'm going to invade it." Their rebutal? "We'll fight to the last man!" Not a bad choice of last words if I say so myself. Erika then divided her forces into three teams. A rather flogged, Leos, and Allistor were to take a pair of well trained escorts, and negotiate with the Chaneese government for thier surrender. This merely to keep the higher ups busy while the other teams were to execute thier goals. Nicole's airforce was tasked with taking out some targets. (I don't remember what those where exactly.) Nicole asked Erika, "Why are you here on the command ship while the rest of us have to do all the work?" Erika turned around and scolded her, "Because I was placed in charge of this ship and all of its operations. Because I was born a Damos. Because you were born UNDER my family's position. AND BECAUSE I OWN YOU!!"............... The scariest part about that entire exchange was that Erika almost seemed to smile while she was saying it. Also, Nicole seemed to just take it in stride without any fear. (Are they.......close??? Nah, it can't be....) I on the other hand, was placed with the ground forces alongside Kalei, Red Ded, Moll, and Shizon. The forces consisted of Erika's militia forces, as well as Amerigoen spec ops troops. Our goal, to locate and capture the Chaneese Generals within their headquarters, thereby cutting off the Chaneese forces head. Failure to complete the mission will result in death, as Erika will destroy the building with 'Brisk Intervention's' armaments. Typical. another suicide mission. We were allowed to go into the ship's armory and borrow any weapons necessary for the job. I requested a grenade launcher with a batch of stun grenades as ammo. The transport ships expertly traveled under enemy radar, dropping us off as close as they could to the target destination. As we landed I looked around the surrounding area. It was quite an interesting environment. I couldn't tell where to go, but at least I know there weren't any nearby enemies. Shizon alerted the team that a drone he borrowed had detected about five Chaneese A.P.C.s just northeast of our location. We set off and found the perfect spot for a suprise attack. A road in between two small hills. Red Ded took his batch of ork bombs and set up a trip wire trap. We then respectively settled on both sides of the road, just out of sight. For ten minutes, nothing.... I look at the troops that were assigned under me. They seemed to be capable veterans like everyone else here. They are weary of me, but don't say anything. Fifteen minutes, still nothing................ Then voices echoed in the distance. A man and woman yelling at each other. Shots ring out......................... The A.P.C.s appear. I load my grenade launcher. The armored vehicles moved smoothly across the road, right into the ork's trap. The front A.P.C. fipped over from the concussive force of the explosion, landing right on top of the one behind it, pinning the soldiers inside. The other A.P.C.s screeched into each other as they all bumbed into each other. They fromed a circle of sorts. The men dispersed from the vehicles taking defensive stances. (Rookie mistake) Shizon gave the order to fire. His troops hit some of the Chaneese men, but most of them were still standing. Kalei leaped unto one of the A.P.C.s and opened its hatch, only to back away as soldiers fired from inside the vehicle. I aimed my weapon and shot it. The explosion stunned the soldiers. I order my men to fire. In an impressive feet, they fired into the remaining troops, killing the rest. (I'll be damned, they are a capable group!) With the present threat annilhilated, we advanced to the A.P.C.s. '''To Be Continued